Lost and Destoryed
by Illyria04
Summary: When Mia and JD's dance is crashed and they can't find their family they flee to LA.They track down JD's cousin and stay with her.Mia finds out something she doesn’t want to know. Mia must go back home and face her deepest fear.


**Lost and Destroyed**

__

I don't own the Angel gang. Just the characters that do not appear on the TV Show.

To get you up to date: Faith is out of jail.

Wesley neither lives with or talks to the Angel Investigation gang.

Conner lives on Earth and is 17.

Cordelia and Angel are together.

Cordelia and Conner did not sleep together.

This should be all you need to know for now.

I'll inform you if there's anything I missed out.

Summary: When Mia and JD's dance is crashed and they can't find their family they flee to LA. They track down JD's cousin and stay with her. Mia finds out something she doesn't want to know. Mia must go back home and face her deepest fear.

A/N: The first chapter or two may be a bit confusing.

Lost and Destroyed; Chapter One

The loud music blared out into the hall ware couples and groups danced in the center.

Mia moved away from her friends and went over to where her boyfriend was getting them some lift.

He handed her a drink and she smiled at him. Things were going so well.

They'd barely been dating two months when the dance came along and he asked her without hesitation.

The DJ played a slower song and he put their drinks down, took her hand and led her out into the center of the hall.

The danced and as he leaned into kiss her a girl screamed from the edge of the floor and soon people everywhere were screaming and running around.

The DJ ran off the stage as six giant green things leapt onto the stage and bared their teeth at the screaming teens.

Mia's eyes opened with shock and horror. JD pulled her hand and they ran to get her bag and then out through the side door.

He took her hand and dragged her out onto the bare street.

They ran over the hill and down the road till they reached Mia's house.

JD knocked hard on the door while Mia fiddled around for her key.

When she found it she quickly shoved it in the lock and pulled the door open. They both went in and JD closed the door and bolted it at the top while Mia ran up the other end of the house.

  
"Mum, Dad? This really isn't funny." She paused. "Catherine?"

She sprinted back down to JD, waiting at the door.

"They're not here. None of them"

"Okay. Well, we can't stay here. Go and pack some stuff you'll really need and we'll leave town. After we stop by my house"

He sensed her hesitation. "Go!"

She nodded and took off to pack.

She packed jeans, t-shirts, underwear and some other necessities.

She shoved it into a backpack and closed it shut.

She dashed into her sister's room and fumbled round for the black sling bag.

She ran back to her room and threw her disk-man, her favorite CD's and her cell-phone.

She closed everything and carried it out to the hall where JD was waiting.

"How much money did you bring?"

"Oh. Money, right"

She went back to her room and fished around for her wallet.

She shoved all the money she had into it and went back out.

JD met her halfway.

"Mi, I know you're not going to want to do this but you need to take all the money your parents, and your sister have so we can get by"

Mia shook her head.   
"Mia, we need to. Leave them a note telling them how much you took and when we come back, I'll help you pay them back"

Mia walked into her sister's room and fished around for her money.

She wrote her sister a note and went down the hall to her parent's room.

She stood on her toes to try and see where they kept their money.

She found it and wrote them a note.

She left the money on the table and went to change clothes.

She came out of her room and walked into the dinning room. JD stood up and pulled her close.

"You ready?"

She nodded. "As ready as I'll ever be"

She found the car keys and threw them to JD. He picked up her backpack and she slung the sling bag over to shoulder.

They walked out and Mia locked the door behind them.

They got in the car throwing the bags in the backseat.

JD drove them over the hill till they reached his house.

They both got out and Mia sat at the table while JD went upstairs to pack clothes and find money.

After JD threw a backpack in the backseat and they drove down to the town where they were about to head out of town.

They turned the corner and saw a long row of cars stretching further than they could see. JD drove to an open car park and stopped the car.

"Uh maybe that ain't the way to go"

"Ya think? Well, where should we go instead, cause that's the only way out"

"The airport. We can catch a plane out of here and go someplace safe"

"JD, but what if, but, why? Can't we just camp out here and wait"

"For what Mia? I know it's hard but we have to leave. You can call everyday"

Mia sighed and JD pulled her close. "We'll be okay. They'll be okay. They're strong and they can take care of themselves. They're probably one of the thousands of cars out there and you don't really want to search all of them do you?"

Mia shook her head and leaned it against his chest.

"Where are we going to go?"

"We'll go to the airport and see what the next flight to leave is. You've got your passport right?"

"Mm, yea"

"Okay, good"

He started the car and they drove off in the opposite direction everyone else was going.

They both sat in an uncomfortable silence, neither knowing what to say to the other.

When they reached the airport they parked the car down the road to avoid paying for parking. They found the terminal and walked up to the counter.

"Excuse me Miss? What's the next flight leaving the country?"

"There's one leaving in an hour and a half to LA"

JD looked at Mia, who was looking nervous. He raised an eyebrow and she nodded slightly. He turned back to the lady behind the counter.

"We'll take two seats on that flight please"

"$118 each. $236 for the two of you. Can I see your passports please?"

JD nodded and handed over his passport while Mia fished hers out of the sling bag. She handed hers over and the lady handed them back within 15 seconds. She handed them their tickets.  
"Here you are. Planes boarding at gate 8 in 45 minutes. You need to be there at least half and hour before. Have a nice trip"

They walked away putting their tickets and passports into their bags.

"So, what do we do for 45 minutes?"

"Eat? Drink? Pee?"

"Very funny"

"Mm I thought so"

They walked down the carpeted floor that led to Gate 8. They sat on some hard seats and waited till they opened the gate doors.

The doors opened half an hour before the flight was due to leave and they handed their tickets to the airhostess. She pointed down the hallway and they walked down it. They found their seats on the plane and JD told Mia to sit in the window seat.

******

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we will be landing in LA airport in 15 minutes. Please make sure your tray tables are in the upright position and bags are either under the seats or above your heads. Also, fasten your seatbelts. Thank you for flying with Singapore Airlines"

JD folded their tables up while Mia pushed their bags under the seats in front of them.

The pilot landed the plane and Mia pulled their bags out from under the seats.

They stood up from their seats and walked off the plane.

When they reached the main part of the airport they both went into the bathroom to wash themselves up.

They came out fifteen minutes later and went over to the food court.

"Mia, maybe it'd be cheaper if we went into LA and ate there rather than here". It wasn't a question and Mia knew it.

"Okay sure"

They walked into the heart of LA and found a nice enough looking pizza place to eat in.

They ordered a pizza and a coke to share and started eating.

When they'd finished, they picked up their bags and walked out the door.

The waiter walked over to their table. "No tip. Damn foreigners"

JD and Mia walked down the chilly streets of LA trying to find a safe place to spend the night.

They saw a guy and a girl, around their age, sitting on the steps of an old apartment building.

JD walked up to them. "Excuse me. Do you know where a good place to spend the night is?"

The young man nodded. "There's a shelter, bout a block over that's cool. Gotta get there early to get a bed"

"Thank you"

JD went back to Mia and they started walking in the direction the man told them to go. There was light and warmth coming from an apartment building and lots of teens going in so they assumed they were in the right place.

They climbed the steps and JD knocked on the door.

A young woman answered the door.

"Yes?"

"Um we heard you might have somewhere for us to sleep? Just for the night"

"Well we have a couch that no one's using yet and some blankets so if you'd like to use those"

"We would. Thank you"

Anne led them into the lounge looking room and left them beside the couch. She came back with a stack of blankets and them left them to set up their beds.

They went to sleep around 11 and woke up at 8:30 the next morning.

They leave thanking Anne very much.

JD lead Mia to a McDonald's and they had some breakfast there.

While Mia was still eating JD went and came back with a phone book.

"Who are you looking for?"

"I know I have a cousin in LA somewhere. I've only meet her once but she was really nice"

He kept flicking franticly through the pages until he got the name he wanted.

"Are you done?"

  
"Mm. Yea"

They exited McDonalds and found the street JD's cousin supposedly lived on.

They stopped in front of a huge two-story building that looked like a thousand dollars.

"Are you sure this is where your cousin lives?"

"Uh, that's what the phone book said. Let's go and see"

They walked up the long driveway and JD knocked on the wood door with the brass knocker.

A young woman, around 20 came to the door. Her brown hair was frazzled and she looked a little shocked.

"Are you Faith?"

"Yea. Who are you?"

"I'm JD. Your cousin. From New Zealand"

"Oh yea. I remember you. The one who was playing trouble when I got there ah?"

"Uh yea. So anyway, this is my girlfriend Mia and do think it'd be alright if we crashed at your place for a while cause we don't have anywhere else to sleep"

"Do your guys parent's know you're here?"

"Uh, no. Cause that's the problem. We can't find them"

"Uh huh." Faith nodded in a confused manner.

"So do you mind?"

"Oh? What? Oh, not at all. Don't want you to sleep on the streets now do we?"

She ushered them in and showed them up to two rooms at the top of the stairs.

Mia climbed into the bed and fell straight asleep.

JD went downstairs with Faith.

__

Does anyone like it????????????????????????  
Anyone at all?????????  
If you do you have to review and I'll write the next part!!!!!


End file.
